Because of a Notebook
by Tmbookworm
Summary: It's Valentines Day at Seigaku, and Tanaka Emiko has only one person in mind. Fuji/OC. One-shot


**I updated this a bit, so if you were on alert, it's still the same think with a couple of changes. I was wonder if anyone wanted me to do a full length PoT fic and if i should use these characters if i did. It's up to you guys because I'm kinda busy and I don't want to if no one's going to read it.  


* * *

**

**AN- Okay, this is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic. It's a one-shot, please tell me if you like it! Also if you want me to do more one-shots or something as a companion piece. Helpful criticism, but please no flames or anything like that! I apologize if there is stuff spelled wrong or something Japanese is wrong! I'm an American, so the little things Japanese I use learned from other fanfictions or from the manga. If any of you know corrections, please tell me and I'll fix it! If something is spelled wrong it's most likely because I'm writing this on my iPad and it doesn't have the best spell check. ~tmbookworm**

**DISCLAIMER- Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Third year Tanaka Emiko sighed and looked up from her notebook and around the classroom, pushing her blue hair with white streaks away from her eyes. Clusters of girls were continuously glancing at a few _specific_ boys around the classroom, chatting about them with their friends. There was WAY too much squealing for her taste. 'Urgh! Why the hell does this day even exist?' Emiko thought to herself.

It was like this everyday, but today specifically. There was only one reason for this: it was Valentines Day.

"'Miko! Did you make chocolates for anyone today!" Emiko's best friend, over energetic, pink haired Itou Aika asked, skipping over to Emiko. Her boyfriend, Kikumaru Eiji was right next to her, also jumping around. Emiko felt heat rise to her face, thinking of the only one she would even THINK of making chocolates for.

"No. And if I did, I doubt it would be accepted by the one I would have made them for anyways, Aika."

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T MAKE A-"

"Shut up Aiko! People are looking!" Emiko whispered to her friend. It was true, the other girls were starting to turn their heads towards them. Emiko hated attention. Despite her rebellious look and occasional tough act, she was normally was quiet when she wasn't around her friends. Thankfully, the other girls' attention was diverted to those who were coming into the classroom. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the third year captain of the tennis team walked into the classroom followed by Oishi Shuichiro-Eiji-san's best friend. Last in the room was Fuji. Her cheeks got warmed again.

"Oishi!" Eiji-san yelped. "Did you guys have to stay after practice to talk to Ryuzaki-sensai? Is that why you took so long?" Oishi-kun nodded quietly, until Eiji was about to bump into a bookshelf.

"Eiji, watch out! You'll get hurt!"

Emiko guessed she was **extremely** lucky, or at least all the other girls in this class thought they were lucky. That was because they had four of the six third-year tennis regulars in their class. Kawamura Takashi and Inui Sadaharu were in the other third year class at Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku for short. Emiko had the EXTREMELY added because she was familiar with the regulars, thanks to Aika dating Eiji.

In Emiko's eyes, Tezuka-buchou (she was so used to the others calling him that, that she had started calling him that too) was the stoic captain; Eiji-san was the jumpy boyfriend of Aika and doubles partner of Oishi-kun; Oishi-kun was the doubles partner of Eiji-san and the caring 'mother hen' of the regulars; Momoshiro Takeshi - or Momo, because felt weird saying -chan or -kun after his name - was her strong kohai; Kaido Kaoru was the mean-looking innocent snake that loves animals - she had seen him playing with a cat the other day when she was walking home from school, no matter how many times he tried to deny it; Echizen Ryoma - Ryoma-kun - was the arrogant freshmen; Kawamura-kun - Taka-san - was her split personality friend; Inui-san was the creepy data stalker; and Fuji-san was her favorite. Whenever the tensai looked at her, it was as if his deep blue eyes were staring straight into her heart.

'Oh joy,' Emiko thought, trying to banish her previous thought. 'Now I sound like a love-sick bunny.'

"Fuji-sama, will you please accept my chocolates?" a girl asked Fuji, bringing Emiko back into reality. When she looked over, she saw a group if girls surrounding Fuji-san. She glared. In the room, the other regulars were in the same situation, Tezuka refusing them all; Oishi blushing; Eiji taking them and sharing a box with Aika (I don't think he noticed that the girls he got the chocolate from had hurt/angered expressions that he was eating THEIR chocolates with another girl, but hey, they should have know that he was taken). Emiko, however, had not noticed any of that, her eyes were locked on Fuji. For some reason, Fuji looked over at her. He still hadn't accepted the chocolates yet.

"Um, Fuji? Will you take them?" the girl persisted. Emiko snorted, 'DESPERATE much?' she thought, then tensed immediately. What if he heard that? Apparently, Fuji HAD noticed Emiko's snort and got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes, I think I WILL take your chocolates." Fuji said to the girls, glancing over at Emiko, secretly making a plan to get her to like him.

Emiko gaped, mouth open wide. 'Did he do that just to SPITE ME!' She wanted to hurt him. It shouldn't have been that big a deal, because he normally took Valentines chocolate, at least he had in the past. What got her was that he had looked over at her before taking them, and he had a...weird...look in his eyes, and then he SMIRKED!

Before she could yell or say anything to him, the teacher came in.

"In your seats everyone!" he said.

"Hai, sensai!"

During class, Emiko glancing - glaring - at the back of Fuji's head, right in front of her. For some reason, the teacher had randomly switched the seat AFTER he had told them to go to their seats. Before class was over, Emiko felt the urge to stare at the inside of the back cover of her notebook that just happened to have little drawings and doodles such as Fuji+Emiko written inside a heart and 'I (heart) Fuji' from earlier that year. Due to her attention being directed towards that, she didn't notice everyone being dismissed. The next thing she noticed was Eiji looking over her shoulder asking,

"What are you writing?"

Emiko quickly slammed the notebook closed, and was relieved to see that Eiji had not seen her adding to those certain doodles. That was, at least, until she noticed another set of sparkling blue eyes watching her, a smirk clear on Fuji's face, 'Great! So she DOES like me already! This makes my plan so much easier!'

All that was going on in Emiko's head was the continuous repitition of, 'DAMN IT!'

* * *

For the rest of the day, Emiko kept glancing at Fuji, and he was always looking at her when she did. Unknown to her, he was plotting. Either way, now she was positively certain that he saw what was in her notebook!

At the end of the day, Emiko was gathering her stuff to go home when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Aika..." Emiko said nervously. She knew that Aika had probably noticed that something was going on between her and Fuji.

"Emiko!" Aika cried. "You're keeping something from me! Your best-est friend since grade school! WAHHHHHH!" she wailed. Emiko slapped herself mentally. She should have known that her friend would make a big deal of nothing. Now she was making a scene, and she was probably just pretending too, because she knew it would make Emiko tell whatever it was up sooner. She gave in and sighed.

"Shhhh!" Emiko whisper. "Come on." she said, dragging Aika and her belongings to a quiet area. Emiko was right; as soon as they were alone Aika stopped her act.

"So what happened?" Aika ordered, her arms crossed.

"Jeez Aika, it's not even that big a deal, okay? So you know how I used to like Fuji earlier this year?" Emiko waited for Aika to reply.

"USED to! Ha! If you say so," muttered Aika, rolling her eyes before nodding.

"I heard that! Anyways, so I drew a bunch of Fuji plus Emiko stuff, and I HAPPEND," Emiko paused, making sure her friend knew that it was an unintentional occurence, "to be on that page after sensai dismissed us. I wasn't paying attention so he sorta saw the page."

"Hmmm, you're right, it's not a big deal," Aika said, suddenly in big sister mode. "Seriously 'Miko! Just go confess to him already! If he didn't like you then he wouldn't have been staring at you for the whole day!" Aika said.

"We both know he could have been looking for a way to tell me he doesn't like me, or he might be disgusted that I would like him." Emiko said frantically, suddenly nervous.

"Sure, tell yourself that. I honestly don't get how you can be so negative." Aika replied, rolling her eyes. "Now go! He might be at tennis practice by now." Emiko opened her mouth to protest, but Aika gave her 'the look'. Emiko fake pouted.

"Fine, be that way," she said glaring at Aiko before stomping off.

* * *

Emiko walked around to the other side of the school to the tennis courts and watched Fuji practice. 'Hmmm...there are WAY too many girls watching for my liking,' she thought. As she watched them practice, her mind wandered back to what Aika had said. 'She's right,' she said to herself, 'Aika sure does have some big sister qualities. Must be because she's the oldest of her siblings.'

Soon enough, the boys were done practicing. When Fuji got out of the locker room, she grabbed onto his arm dragging him away.

"We need to talk," she grumbled at him.

"What about?" Fuji asked innocently while thinking, 'The plan is working perfectly!' Emiko snorted.

"You know what. You saw what was in my notebook," she accused.

"What, that you looooooooooove me?" Fuji teased.

* * *

From a nearby bush, a couple was watching the scene.

"She's gonna hit him," the girl stated. "And he deserves it, teasing her like that." The boy nodded.

* * *

Emiko slapped him.

"You're so rude! Playing around with a girls feelings like that. You're such a-"

Fuji, who had before been cradling his cheek in shock (that slap defiantly wasn't part of the plan), had finally heard enough. He grabbed her head and kissed her. When he pulled away, he whispered,

"It's not that I'm teasing you to mock you," Fuji said gently in her ear after pulling her into hug. "It's that I'm so happy, because I've been waiting to know that you like for so long." Emiko pulled away dazed, 'Should I believe him? He might be playing with my feelings again.' she thought, still in a dazed-like state.

"Really?" she asked, summarizing her thoughts. Fuji nodded. They kissed again before he pulled away and asked the one thing he had been dying to for the whole day,

"Will you be my Valentine?" Emiko kissed him in reply, since she was too dazed to make a coherent sentence.

"SCORE!" Aika yelled, jumping up from her and Eiji's hiding place. Emiko and Fuji glared at them.

"Okay, bye!" they yelled over to the new couple whole sprinting in the opposite direction.

"This is my favorite Valentines day ever." Emiko whispered against Fuji's lips. He pulled away.

"Hmm, mine too. And to think, all because of a notebook."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I worked fairly hard! Remember to review any corrections you have for me for and misspellings or wrong Japanese anything. Helpful criticism, no flames!

-Should I do more one-shots are a multi-chapter?  
-Any characters for you think I should make a fic for?  
-Any from another manga/anime or book series (I read a lot, so I might have read what you suggest)?  
-Any ideas for anything?  
Your reviews would make me very happy!

* * *

Emiko- I thought you were going to ask me out anyways Fuji!  
Fuji- What? I was!  
Emiko- Then why'd you say it was because of a notebook in the last sentence of the story?  
Fuji- *sweat drop* Ask TMB! She made me!  
TMB/Me- What? Your mom and dad made you! I'm too young!  
Fuji and Emiko- *sweat drop* THAT'S NOT WHAT I/HE MEANT!  
Me- Fine, ruin my fun *mumbles something*. He was going to ask you out anyways! I needed a way to end the story.  
Fuji- The, 'me too' would have worked fine.  
Me- Well I needed a name for the story!  
Emiko- Well, 'Because of a Notebook' sucks as a name!  
Me- Fine then *sulks in the other room*


End file.
